Her Move
by smolder
Summary: "Because Vinny is attracted to her. It's something that she has known for quite awhile. It's never got in the way of their friendship, never effected the ease with which they work together. But, it is there." Audrey/Vinny


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Atlantis is owned by Disney.

A/N: One of the bits I wrote for a prompt over at 'The Disney Kink Meme'. The prompt given was:_(Set during the movie) Audrey and Vinny's relationship has always been complicated, nothing official at all, and they've managed to keep their attraction a secret from the rest of the crew. However, the night when everyone's sleeping in tents in the caves before they get to Atlantis, Audrey sneaks into Vinny's tent to relieve some stress/frustration (about their current situation, about their sexual tension, whatever)._

Audrey doesn't like being under ground.

She isn't claustrophobic or anything - this is a good gig but she wouldn't have signed the contract if she was. No matter _how_ good the money is. And the money _is _good.

So, it isn't that. It's _more_.

More than just traveling for so long underwater only to abruptly lose so much of their crew. More than their slow progress and the feeling of eyes on the convoy that she can't seem to shake. More than the weirdness of this all being in pursuit of the lost city of fucking Atlantis.

It just doesn't _feel _right.

She punches her pillow in frustration but after yet another sigh it becomes obvious that she won't be getting any sleep. Silently she tosses off her blanket and slides on her coveralls. And, not even bothering to fasten them, craws silently out of her tent and makes her way barefoot the short way over to Vinny's.

With barely a pause, she ducks in.

"Aude?" he whispers sleepily, his accent sounding even thicker. The soft clack of her coveralls falling in a pile is her answer and recognizable enough to him that he settles back down and takes his hand off the knife it had found automatically. Almost absentmindedly he pulls off his eye mask and holds up his blanket for her.

She's come to him more than he's come to her but they've _both_ found each other for comfort in the past. It's never been sexual - but it _could_. That's an awareness she's always had buzzing in her head. That she could do something about this, about them, if she wanted to.

It was her move.

Because Vinny _is_ attracted to her. It's something that she has known for quite awhile. It's never got in the way of their friendship, never effected the ease with which they work together. But, it _is _there.

The way, right now even, his eyes travel across the length of her bare leg and trace the curve of her hip as she settles close to him in the dark confines of his tent. Audrey watches as he swallows hard, sets the blanket back over them, and his eyes dart away to the ceiling for the span of a deep breath before meeting hers.

It gives her the renewed confidence to do what she left her tent to do. If something is going to happen, if her instincts are right and there is something going on in this place, she doesn't want to have regrets about all the things she always could have done and didn't.

She makes her move.

His mouth is open to ask her a question but snaps back shut when she pushes herself up slightly until she is hovering over him, her dark wavy hair falling forward. Slowly, she reaches up and takes the ever present match out to the corner of his mouth – setting it off to the side. But not before twisting it between her fingers once like a baton. Vinny gives a slight grin at this but still doesn't move, still seems unsure of her intention here.

It is beyond time to erase that uncertainty. In the same move she presses her lips against his and throws her right leg over him, she uses the moment their mouths split apart to slide her body on top of him until she is settled straddling his stomach.

Eyes wide and panting slightly, his hands automatically fly to her hips seemingly very concerned with her sliding lower (which makes Audrey smirk). And Vin doesn't ask stupid questions about if she's _sure _or what about changes in their relationship. Vinny's never treated her with any less trust or respect in her ability to make decisions for herself than he would anyone else and he doesn't start now.

Instead he meets her smirk with one of his own and, removing his hands from their place on her hips, goes to take off the gloves he was still wearing. Audrey grabs his wrist, stopping his movement, and in response to his questioning look leans her head forward and starts to remove his gloves with her teeth.

His face goes momentarily slack with surprise at her action.

Audrey is not doing all of these little things to be seductive (if you could even call it that, she thinks she's doing it right). It's almost, in her own head, as if she can do whatever she's ever wanted to do – ever thought about trying – with Vinny, and he'll like it because it's _her_. And that's an incredibly freeing feeling.

When the glove is removed she drops it from her mouth off to the side but keeps Vinny's hand captive. And, on a whim, keeping her eyes trained on him she sucks one of his fingers into her mouth.

His reaction is instantaneous – a sound from somewhere deep in his throat that he tries to cut off by biting his lip, the slight fitful movement of his hips behind her, and a look on his face usually reserved for explosives.

Audrey smiles around the finger still in her mouth and reaches down to smooth her thumb over the edge of his mustache. Yes, she wants to try _everything_ with him.


End file.
